


The Natia Brosca FST

by anthologyofwhat (lea_hazel)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dust Town, Fanmix, Gen, Short work, Transcribed, YouTube Links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/anthologyofwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-fanmix for the dwarf commoner origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Natia Brosca FST

**Author's Note:**

> I created this mix for myself and my iteration of the dwarf commoner origin, but I decided that it stood up pretty well as a general Brosca mix.

**1.[Trespassing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvUFOimsQf8)** \- Adam Lambert

> No trespassing, that’s what it said
> 
> At least that’s what I could read
> 
> No trespassing, yeah, my ass
> 
> Wait til you get a load of me

**2.[Feeling Good](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfJRX-8SXOs)** \- Nina Simone 

> Stars when you shine, you know how I feel
> 
> Scent of a pine, you know how I feel
> 
> Oh freedom is mine
> 
> And I know how I feel

**3.[Ain’t Got No, I Got Life](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5jI9I03q8E)** \- Nina Simone

> Ain’t got no home, ain’t got no shoes
> 
> Ain’t got no money, ain’t got no class

**4.[Lonely Stranger](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT0r_fM3mLM)** \- Eric Clapton

> I have crawled
> 
> Down dead-end streets
> 
> On my hands and knees

**5.[Born Free](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeMvUlxXyz8)** \- M.I.A.

> I don’t wanna live for tomorrow
> 
> I push my life today

**6.[Born Under a Bad Sign](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKY8KIt9kqc)** \- Albert King

> I’ve been down since I began to crawl


End file.
